Come to Bed With Me?
by Grendolen
Summary: Ritsuka can't sleep, and things escalate from there. Lots of fluff and drama! Chapter seven and eight is now up!
1. Snuggle Time

Authors Note: I'm not really sure what is about to go on in this fic, I'm just going to start writing and what happens, happens, okay? So…xD Yeah. Read and review, please. I've only read up until volume five, okay? So keep that in mind…

Come to Bed With Me? 

Ritsuka lay in his bed quietly while staring at his alarm clock. The bright green digital numbers lit up his expressionless face as he blinked a couple of times and eventually rolled over to look at the sliding glass door to the outside balcony of his room. The place where Soubi was often found sneaking into his room late at night to see him. His mother had never found out yet, and as far as things were going, she never would. He was glad for that, because he needed to keep Soubi a secret. His friends already knew about him of course, and his teacher, and the woman at the hospital he had to see every Wednesday. If people started to know too many things, it wouldn't be good. Or at least, that's how he saw it in his mind.

Soubi was something to him. A fighter unit, maybe that was all it ever would be. Ritsuka was still found thinking on the subject though, wondering if Soubi had ever wanted it as more. He was always kissing him, holding him, telling him he loved him. Which at first, Ritsuka had hated it and tried to push these things away. However, as he spent more and more time with the man he wanted it more, wanted to hear him say those three words he longed for. He was just about the only person who said it to him anymore. That meant something deep down in his heart, and maybe Soubi's too.

Then when he really got to thinking about it, he remembered that Seimei had ordered Soubi to love him. But, Ritsuka loved Seimei, right? And what he says goes in Soubi's world…so maybe that was something that he could accept. Soubi though, it was different. Maybe he loved Ritsuka and Seimei at the same time? Well of course he did, he didn't know why he thought differently about it for a moment there.

Seimei, his brother, one of the few people he'd ever loved. He loved him and his mother, despite the way she treated him. And maybe even know he was starting to feel that odd emotion for Soubi as well, he just wasn't so sure about that yet. But Seimei…there was a possibility that he was still alive? How could that be? Soubi was telling him that it wasn't true, that he was really dead. Could he believe that? It was hard to…but when you had so many others telling you that he may still be alive, but off…somewhere. Wherever that was.

And now his mother was going crazy or something along those lines, saying Seimei was calling the house. That was impossible, he really was dead, right?

Ritsuka didn't want him to be dead, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he was alive either…if he was. Soubi would want him again, want him back and possibly forget all about him. Ritsuka frowned at the thought, he would have to sit around and watch the two be together again, he'd have to forget all the times Soubi had said 'I love you'. He'd have to watch them kiss and hold each other and…whatever else they would be doing!

Or would he?

Sighing, he pulled the blanket over his head and wanted to sleep, but his eyes weren't allowing it. And it was late, he'd be falling asleep in class tomorrow if he didn't get any sleep. For some reason in his mind he wanted Soubi there to be with him. To help him sleep, to curl up with him and have him hold him. That would be nice…the thought was nice at least in his mind. Would Soubi even want to? He couldn't think of a reason why he would refuse him…unless he had Kio over. Or he had his own homework to do, or something. Now he was talking himself out of it.

Tugging the blanket down from his face he glanced over at the small phone sitting next to his clock. The only person he ever called or got calls from was Soubi. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment before reaching for the small device and grabbing it up in his hand. Should he call or send a message to his phone? He wasn't sure. If he called, he would be able to hear what was going on. Whether or not Kio was there, mainly.

Finally, he found himself dialing in the number and setting the phone to his ear. What if he didn't answer? He promised to always answer, but he broke that promise once. What if he was out doing something behind his back again? No, no…he didn't need to jump to conclusions because Soubi wouldn't do—

"Ritsuka? Is everything all right?" Soubi's voice had a slight edge to it and the boy in bed nearly laughed. Just because he sounded so distressed, probably because he was calling so late.

"Everything's fine…I just…can't sleep." He was almost embarrassed for admitting it and even calling. What if Soubi just laughed at him or something?

"Any reason why?" The other asked next, he was sitting in his apartment finishing up a painting. Natsuo and Yoji were eating at the table and were talking about heading to bed.

"I just…" Ritsuka didn't want to say that he was 'thinking' about anything. That would get questions from Soubi or something along those lines. "I don't know, I just can't…can you come over?" There was a pause on the other line and Ritsuka frowned, maybe Soubi didn't want to? "Nevermind, I'm sorry I asked, I'll just see you later."

"No. I'll be right there." Soubi said, and Ritsuka could tell that he was smiling. Apparently he was pleased that he had asked him for this favor.

Soubi had hung up the phone and Ritsuka shut his own and set it off to the side on his table and sighed. He looked down at himself, he was in his pajamas with little stars on them. They were childish, would Soubi make fun of him? No, he doubted it. He moved out of bed and went to the door, unlocking it and pushing back the curtain for Soubi to come in whenever he entered.

Going back to his bed, he sat on the edge of it and looked down at the floor. He was back into thought, and found himself smiling a little bit even. Soubi was coming to spend the night with him.

Oh wait. Soubi was coming to spend the night with him? That could be bad, what if Soubi had gotten the impression that he wanted to…well, have sex? Because he didn't! He was too young for that! What his mother say when she saw her son with no ears? And all his friends? And Sensei? Even Seimei hadn't lost his ears before he died…or disappeared, whatever it was.

Soon he heard the glass door slide open and then shut, and then the curtain shut. Glancing up, he saw Soubi and saw his smile. It was perfect…had he just thought that?

"Good evening, Ritsuka." He said softly and sat down next to him on the bed, he was putting his cigarettes into his pocket. It was obvious he had smoked on the way here, he smelled like it. For some reason, Ritsuka had never really minded the smell of it, he was so used to it by now.

Ritsuka didn't say anything and his thoughts frustrated him slightly as he stood up suddenly and stepped away.

"You shouldn't have came here!" He snapped and stood his ground, staring at Soubi.

Soubi just smirked a little and shook his head, standing up next to him. "You asked me to come, so here I am. Would you like me to leave now?" He had that tone, the tone that most people would call a smart-ass.

Ritsuka stared at him for the longest time before sighing and looking down at his bare feet. His thoughts had made him overreact, he really did want for Soubi to stay. Now he felt like slapping himself in the forehead for being so stupid.

"No…I want you to stay." He sighed and sat back down before scooting back to the wall, leaning back against it and his pillows on his bed.

"Good. Then I'll stay." Soubi slipped off his shoes and crawled up onto the bed next to the boy and watched him quietly. All he could do was just sit there and look at him, he was so adorable. Soubi was content just listening to him breath.

"So…um, you weren't busy when I called, were you?" The boy asked quietly as his cheeks turned a slight pink color. Because he hadn't wanted to bother him or anything, if he had been busy then he would feel bad.

"No, no I wasn't at all." Soubi kind of fibbed to him, but he wasn't going to miss the opportunity of spending the night with Ritsuka. That painting wasn't due until the end of the week, he had plenty of time to finish. And Natsuo and Yoji would be fine on their own, they always were.

"Don't lie to me! If you were busy then you should go back home and get it done!" Ritsuka sighed and looked away from him, it was adorable when he got all worked up.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi chuckled softly and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

The boy sat there and blushed slightly from the kiss and the words, he didn't really know what to say for a minute there. He wanted to ask 'Why do you always say that so much?', but he didn't He couldn't, at least not now or tonight. Ritsuka sighed and even gave off a tiny yawn, moving under the blankets and beckoning for Soubi to do the same, of course he followed the silent command in no time.

Ritsuka laid there in silence before turning his head to look at Soubi, who was lying on his side and smiling at him. The boy couldn't help but smile back at him and scoot closer against him until he was pressed up against his chest. The older male wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and held him close to keep him warm, in hopes the boy would sleep. But then again, he wanted him to be awake, so they could be awake together. They had never really done this before, it was new…maybe Ritsuka was finally giving in to all his affection and love for once?

"Are you getting sleepy at all?" Soubi whispered quietly to the other and the boy tried to hide the yawn he was producing. Of course he was sleepy now, and he didn't want to be. He wanted to be awake as well to cuddle against his fighter and be able to feel his warmth and remember it as best as he could. But he was afraid he was falling into a sleep already.

"Kind of…but I want to stay awake a little longer." Ritsuka whispered back and curling his fingers into Soubi's shirt slightly. He blinked over and over to keep his eyes open, tilting his head up to see the other's eyes.

"Alright." Soubi wasn't going to tell him that he needed the sleep, because he wanted this moment to last as long as possible as well. When he saw the younger one looking up at him he smiled and bent his head down to kiss him. He held it for as long as Ritsuka would allow it, which usually wasn't for very long.

However, Ritsuka was full of surprises tonight. He held out the kiss with him, even pressing a bit closer if that was even a possible thing at this point. Their lips meshed together quietly, eyes shut, feeling each other's warmth. Eventually Ritsuka got embarrassed and pulled their lips apart, blushing furiously and burying his face into the other's chest.

Soubi smiled and hugged him just as close as he had before, not asking anything else out of him. That was all that he needed for a long time. Ritsuka had gotten so comfortable and accustomed to the warmth radiating from Soubi that he had already fallen asleep. For a moment, Soubi was regretful, but he curled up with the boy and was asleep in no time as well.

In the morning Soubi and Ritsuka were still in bed together, except somehow Ritsuka was facing the opposite direction as before. His back against Soubi's chest, and the older man's arms still around his waist like before. Along with Soubi's face nuzzled up against Ritsuka's neck in his hair. Neither of them were awake, at least not yet.

After about ten minutes past seven, Soubi was stirred awake and blinked his eyes a few times, the smell of Ritsuka's hair feeling his nose. He instantly remembered last night and smiled, it had been perfect. He could get used to waking up in the same bed as Ritsuka, it was a nice feeling, if he could do this often, he'd have a lot of good days. Because seeing the boy when he was first awake would be the perfect beginning to any perfect day.

He knew Ritsuka had to go to school though, so he had to wake him and get out of the house before his mother knew of his being here at all. He sighed and leaned down to kiss the back of the boy's neck and then leaned close to his ear, placing a kiss there as well.

"Ritsuka…" He whispered, smiling a little. "You have to get up and get ready for school."

The boy had some protests, giving off a whine and rolling over to bury himself against Soubi. It was the most adorable thing the older man had seen in a while, besides when the Zero boys were cuddled up on each other in his bed all the time. That was pretty cute at times.

"I know, but you have to get up." He told him, rubbing his back gently and sitting up, forcing Ritsuka to sit up as well. The boy pouted at him with sleepy eyes before widening them slightly. Soubi was here and it was morning, what if his mother found out about this?!

"You have to go before she finds out!" He quickly moved out of bed and scurried around, tugging at Soubi's arm to get him out as fast as possible. The man chuckled slightly and stood up, pulling on his shoes and going towards the door at the younger boy's command. He stood there at the glass door and tugged Ritsuka to him, kissing him swiftly. A kiss so fast yet so sweet, that left the young one gasping for air slightly and blinking up at him.

"I'll see you this afternoon, I love you, Ritsuka."

That morning Ritsuka went to school with a smile on his face, which wasn't a very often thing for him. He had the perfect night, and he knew that they were going to happen much more often now.

So, how was it? Review it. :


	2. Ice Cream and Nap Time

Author's Note :: Wow, I was surprised at how many reviews I had from just the next day after posting the first chapter to this. Thanks you guys! So, since some people were saying a second chapter would be a good idea, I went ahead with it. I'm in that writing mode, you know? And after this chapter, I've already got a very good idea for the third chapter! So review this one and tell me what you think.

So, I don't own Loveless. : Boo again.

…

- - - - - - - - -

Ice Cream and Nap Time 

It was finally afternoon, when the last bell of school had rang. Ritsuka had never wished it away any faster before in his life, that he could remember anyway. Soubi came to see him every afternoon and it wasn't anything new, but that spark was taking place and Ritsuka couldn't get enough of him. And it was driving him crazy, he wasn't sure about this feeling yet because it was so…odd to him. Soubi…was well, much older than he was. Wait. He didn't care about that, he didn't care about that at all, what was he thinking?

He was outside the gates to the entrance of the school in no time to see his fighter. And there of course he was, like always. With the cigarette butts smashed out on the ground around him and that simple smirk on his face. Sometimes Ritsuka wanted to smack that smile right off his lips, but today, he loved it. And he wasn't quite sure why. After all…they had just spent the night together, it's not like that had done anything but kiss. And even then, it wasn't lots of kissing but just one! Maybe he was overreacting…he always-heard people talking about kids getting into love and going too far. That they think about the person constantly and want to be attached to the hip with him no matter what. Was he ending up like this? A lovesick child who might in the end getting his heart broken?

Well, he wasn't going to even consider these things right now, he was far too happy. And happiness didn't reach him much so he was going to enjoy it while he could. Besides, what if he woke up tomorrow and it was all gone? And the real Ritsuka was back? Then he wouldn't have done anything fun at all, he needed this, at least he thought he did.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka was off to him in an instant with a big grin on his face. He was hesitant to hug him, not wanting to seem too eager or anything…he wanted to keep Soubi on the edge. Because he was sure Soubi had been waiting for this, for him to give in and participate with all his affection and love. No, he wasn't going to let him have everything he wanted right off the bat. That wouldn't be challenging to Soubi, and Ritsuka wanted to keep the older one's mind running about him.

Soubi smiled as he pushed himself up from leaning against the brick wall, glancing up as he saw the other two friends not far behind. Yuiko and Yayoi, sometimes they were all right to be around but right now, Soubi wanted to just be with Ritsuka. The older male looked down to the boy and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go somewhere." He said more of a statement than a question as he waved to the other friends and said his goodbye. Ritsuka turned his head and waved as well before being tugged along by Soubi. For once he didn't mind. Because usually at this point he'd be complaining and moving out of his grip as fast as possible, normally anyway. Not today though, because he wanted to be with him. He wanted to go somewhere to spend time together.

"I'm a little hungry…" Ritsuka said quietly as he glanced at his surroundings, trying to find someplace to eat. He was in the mood for sugar…yes, he wanted something that contained sugar that was a possibility of keeping him in the good mood that he was.

"Ice cream?" Soubi asked him as he looked down at him and gave his hand a squeeze, that boy had captured his heart. And it was quite obvious.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." The boy smiled, it was as if his fighter could read his mind so easily or something.

…

"_What's the matter Ritsuka? Why are you crying?"_

"_Who? Who's crying?!"_

"_You are, Ritsuka."_

"_I'm not crying, you asshole! Let go of my arm! Who are you?"_

"_You don't know me?"_

"_Why should I? Let me go!"_

"_You wouldn't come to get me, Ritsuka. So I came instead."_

"_Let me go! How do you know me? Who the hell are you? A kidnapper? A pervert?"_

"_A weapon."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh my. That's odd…Seimei didn't tell you…about me?"_

"_You're Seimei's…you know my brother?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh, then. You're Seimei's friend? But you've never come to our house, right? I wouldn't forget…what's your name?"_

"_Soubi."_

"_Did you come to see me, Soubi?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Hey, are you free right now? Let's go make some memories!"_

"_Okay. Whatever you want, Ritsuka."_

…

Their meeting had just been that easy. Ritsuka had gone through it over and over in his head so many times. It was odd, how Soubi had just popped up out of nowhere and hadn't ever left his life sense. Because of Seimei, it was all because of Seimei. And if Seimei weren't gone right now, he and Soubi would still be together. Soubi and I may have never met since Seimei had kept him a secret before. It was a scary subject to touch.

Soubi squeezed the younger boy's hand tighter and took him across the street to an ice cream stand. Where he bought two cones, one for each, and from there he went to the park where they had first met, first spoke. Shared their first kiss, it was special to him. Special to both of them really, and they were both thinking about it then. If only they could read each other's thoughts right then.

…

"_We have to take pictures…otherwise, you'll forget all about me."_

"_I would never forget."_

"_You would…I'd never…make memories with some guy I don't even know. But you're Seimei's friend, Soubi…to me, that means a lot! But…I never knew…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_That Seimei…had an adult friend."_

"_Oh…my ears? Don't worry. I won't do anything to you."_

…

And that was when they had kissed, and Soubi had remembered how frustrated Ritsuka had been with him once he'd done it. The memory made the corners of his lips turn up slightly and he found the same picnic table that they had been at that same day. It was perfect. He had Ritsuka, ice cream, and a mind full of memories that would never fade away from him. And even as they sat there now only more were being made.

"Do you remember this place?" Soubi asked as he sat across from Ritsuka in the same way that he had a while back.

"Of course. This is where you kissed me, and I got pissed at you." The boy was pretty blunt about it as he went to touch his tongue to the cold treat that he held in his hand. All the while though, he was smiling and looking up at the man across the table from him.

Soubi just smirked and shook his head as he became halfway done with the chocolate ice cream that he had gotten. He watched Ritsuka as he did with admiration, the boy seemed to be enjoying his ice cream as well. That was good, he was glad to see Ritsuka so happy. Sometimes the boy got so down or frustrated about something that often it was cute, but it worried him at the same time. The boy was different than any other child his age, and that was what made him so special.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The boy demanded of him as he lowered the cone from his mouth and gave Soubi a look. His commanding streak got the better of him then and the older male just merely laughed in a quiet manner at him and reached over, ruffling the younger's hair.

"Just because, finish your ice cream before it melts." He told him as he got to finishing his as well and breaking apart the cone here and there to eat it in pieces. Ritsuka just bit off of his and ate it until it was gone just like that.

Once both of their ice cream was gone, Ritsuka looked around the park as if expecting something to be there. But it was just the same as always and this time he was just with Soubi. Maybe that's what seemed out of place…it was Soubi. However, the man was out of place in a good way at least.

…

"_I love you…Ritsuka."_

"_Huh? What the hell did you say?"_

"_I love you. I'll protect you. I'll do anything for you, Ritsuka."_

"_Anything…?"_

"_Anything! I'll give you my everything. My body. My heart. My soul. Everything. I'll even give my life…I'll fight for you, Ritsuka. So don't be afraid."_

"_You say…such confusing things so lightly!"_

…

He had said it then and Ritsuka had found it so odd to him. They had just met and the man was telling him that he loved him! And even now when Soubi said it, the boy was confused and felt so odd. Even now, he was drawing closer and closer to saying it back. Because he was starting to like Soubi and enjoy his company…but he still wasn't so sure about it. After all, Soubi wasn't really his at all, was he?

Ritsuka had too many questions in his mind, he thought too much.

However.

Soubi always kept saying that 'Seimei's words were absolute.'. Why? Because Seimei still had some command over him? It was weird, Soubi surely still loved him as well. And Ritsuka didn't want to share Soubi, and it was tearing him apart, he loved his brother and maybe…just maybe, he loved Soubi.

…

"_Did you come here because Seimei told you to?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You said…you loved me! Over and over! Why? Because Seimei told you to? Answer me! Soubi!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did Seimei tell you…to love me?"_

"_He did."_

"_So you listen to whatever Seimei says…you can do that."_

"_I can. Seimei's word is absolute. And now I listen to Ritsuka's commands. That's what he told me to do."_

"_You can't love…just because you were ordered to. That's not right!"_

"_I love you."_

"_Stop it! I don't want to hear it!"_

"_But still, you're going to need me. Only I can fight for you. There's no use in crying over it."_

"_I'm not…crying!"_

…

Did Soubi love him? Or only because Seimei said for him to? It was a hard question to answer, and Ritsuka wondered what would happen if he found Seimei right now and just threw him at Soubi. What would happen? Would Soubi forget all about him?

He had to stop thinking like this…again.

"Let's…go to your apartment." Ritsuka said as he stood up suddenly and looked at his fighter. Who stood up right after him, went around the table and grabbed the boy's hand to take him along. He followed orders without any say at all, and Ritsuka still thought that it was weird how Soubi just obeyed. Ritsuka was younger than he, why did Soubi listen to him? Because Seimei told him to, that was why, and the thoughts made his mind race.

Soubi had Ritsuka led to his apartment in no time, even though the boy knew how to get there by himself. Soon they were inside and Yoji and Natsuo were sitting at the table snacking on something. For some reason they were usually there or asleep in bed. At least, that's how Ritsuka always saw them.

"Oh, looks who's home!" Yoji smirked slightly as he stood up from the table and gave a look to Natsuo. "Maybe we should leave them alone…" Of course, he had a teasing tone to his voice as Natsuo giggled and followed him to the bedroom, the sound of the door being shut soon happening afterwards.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes slightly as he stepped into the apartment and wandered around, eyeing all of Soubi's paintings. They were all so beautiful and he wished that he had a talent that he could express as well as that. The boy yawned slightly as he took a seat on one of the cushions on the floor to inspect a painting that was halfway done. It was of a beautiful butterfly, just like the others. However, this one's wings were all sorts of colors and it was poised on a stem of a flower.

"I like this one." The boy said as he touched the edge of the paper that the picture was being painted upon.

"Would you like to have it?" Soubi asked him as he sat down next to him with a smile.

"Don't you have to turn this in for school or something?" Ritsuka furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he took his hand away, not wanting to take something that Soubi needed to turn in for art school.

"Yes. But it isn't due for a while…I can just paint something similar to it. When I'm done with this one, I'll give it to you, alright?" The older picked up the painting to set it off to the side, mentally reminding himself to finish it for Ritsuka. That was on his top priority list now and he wouldn't even do the painting for school until he had the one for Ritsuka finished.

"Thank you." His smile brightened as he yawned once more and rubbed one of his eyes slightly. Of course he still lacked a couple of hours in sleep…he needed a nap, actually. "Maybe I should go home, I'm kind of tired…"

Soubi looked at him with concern before standing up to walk him home. He didn't want the boy to leave, but if he wished it, then he'd take him back and see him again tomorrow.

"Unless, you don't mind me taking a nap here, do you? And you could wake me up in a few hours to go home or something…" Ritsuka trailed off as he tilted his head up to look at Soubi. The older one smiled at him and nodded, turning to head towards the bedroom without a word. Ritsuka stood up and followed behind him quietly, standing at the doorway as Soubi forced Natsuo and Yoji to lay around elsewhere so that Ritsuka could get some sleep.

The boy was going to protest and say not to disturb him, it wouldn't be any hassle for him to walk home for sleep. However he knew that Soubi would insist it so he crawled into bed and got comfortable…and before he knew it he was out to sleep.

Soubi sat on the floor next to Ritsuka with a smile, leaning down to press a small kiss to his lips. Apparently the boy was still enough awake to realize it and he opened his eyes with a start. Soubi pulled back and blinked before smiling a little bit and placing his hand over one of Ritsuka's smaller ones.

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep." He whispered before rubbing his thumb over the back of the other's hand gently.

"Soubi…I've already gotten used to you sleep next to me…" Ritsuka murmured in a sleepy tone.

"Well, I'm right here." The older told him, although he knew what Ritsuka meant by this. The 12-year-old wanted him to curl up in bed with him to sleep. However, he wanted for him to ask of it first.

"No, I mean, right here next to me." He said and pat the spot next to him with those big, cute, and innocent eyes staring into Soubi's. How could the man refuse him? He couldn't.

Soubi moved under the blankets next to him and slipped an arm around his waist, his other arm above them. And that hand was playing with Ritsuka's hair softly while he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Here I am, now go to sleep." He told him in a quiet tone.

"Alright…" He curled up against him and wrapped his arms around him as well, drifting off into that deep peaceful sleep that he so much deserved.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

- - - - - - - - -

…

So, like I said, I already have a good idea for chapter three. Since this one was kind of pointless. However! The next chapter is going to have TONS of drama and sappy stuff and along with a ton of fluff to make it all better at the end, alright? So read and review this chapter, please. :


	3. Staircases and Blood Stains

Author's Note :: Wow! I'm still getting tons of people begging for updates, I'm surprised at this. So, I'm bringing up another chapter just for you guys. : Granted this one might get a little more dramatic than the last two chapters, but it just makes it better right? So read on and review please, darlings. 333

Still don't own Loveless.

- - - - - - - - - -

…

Staircases and Blood Stains 

Morning was there before either of them knew it, and it wasn't supposed to be that way at all. Ritsuka was the first one to be awake and blinked his heavy eye lids a couple of times before yawning. It was light outside so he thought it was still the afternoon and he'd only slept for maybe an hour. He looked up at a sleeping Soubi and smiled, trying to slip away from him without disturbing him.

Of course he didn't succeed at all.

"Ritsuka…why are you getting up?" Soubi sounded adorable when he was just waking up, the sound of his voice made the boy smile even brighter.

"Because…" He stretched out and moved to the edge of the bed before staring at the clock. It read 9:00 am.

Wait.

Nine o' clock!?

He gasped and quickly jumped up and nearly stepped on Natsuo and Yoji who were curled up together on the floor with a blanket and a couple of pillows. "Oh my god! Soubi! We slept the whole night! It's nine o' clock I'm already late for school!" He scrambled around to grab his book bag and sling it over his shoulder in a hurried manner, going towards the bedroom door to leave. And then the thought hit him.

He'd never went home last night. Mother would be furious, especially when she would find out that he hadn't been there by morning either. How was he going to face her rage once he got back home? What was he going to do? He was frozen with his hand on the doorknob as he was thinking all of this. What would she do to him? How angry would she be? The "real" Ritsuka would have never done anything like this at all.

Soubi was by his side in no time and opening the door for him, reaching down to his hand and dragging him throughout the apartment. Ritsuka was still in a bit of a trance because he couldn't believe they hadn't woken up from their nap. It was so easy to get comfortable in a bed with Soubi. To get all curled up and warm, he had never gotten any better sleep in his life until he started spending the night with him. Or vice versa.

"What am I going to do? I never went home last night! Mother will be worried!" The boy exclaimed as he stepped outside the apartment and looked up to Soubi for answers. He was hoping the man had some extravagant advice that would make all of this better. Somehow he would fix this and everything would be perfect again. Or near it. Soubi was always fighting for him and fixing things, couldn't he fix this?

"Calm down, Ritsuka." Soubi said simply as he started to walk him to school, hands held even though Ritsuka's was shaky from his own worry. The boy overreacted too much, however right now was a pretty good reason to, but still. Especially considering that Soubi couldn't really figure out a way to fix this…at least not yet. He could easily get by Sensei and make up an excuse or something for Ritsuka and get her to not talk to his mother about this. That would be easy enough. It was just the boy's mother he would have trouble with. Ritsuka loved her even though she treated him horribly, even though Soubi was sure it wasn't entirely her own fault. Things were bad considering Seimei being gone and Ritsuka "changing".

Soon enough they were there and inside the school, walking towards Ritsuka's classroom. He stepped inside, Soubi still behind him and motioning the sensei out into the hallway. She quieted the class and dropped the lesson completely to go out into the hallway to speak with Soubi.

Ritsuka took his usual seat with a sigh and tried to avoid contact with the students, including his friends. Yuiko had that usual look of confusion and concern on her face. And Yayoi just looked puzzled all together. Soon enough Sensei was back into the room and Ritsuka raised his head from his desk, looking towards the hallway. Soubi was gone though, and he didn't even get the chance to hear him say 'I love you' today. Now he just felt weird, kind of incomplete.

The lesson continued on without any further questions towards the boy. He was very thankful, but he wanted this school day to last forever as compared to yesterday. He was too worried about going home this afternoon.

…

That afternoon Ritsuka trudged out of the school slowly and avoided any questions from his friends. Mainly Yuiko, because she would be full of them. The boy found his fighter unit outside waiting for him in no time and immediately moved close to him in an embrace. At first Soubi seemed surprised, but he knew the boy was having a terrible day. He encircled his arms around Ritsuka slowly to comfort him, his fingers running through his dark hair. As Yuiko and Yayoi approached them, Soubi waved them off before grabbing one of Ritsuka's hands and leading him off.

"You don't have to go home right away if you don't want to…" He told him gently as they walked towards the home anyway, even though Soubi didn't want to leave him there. Though, he knew Ritsuka was strong and he'd been dealing with this abuse for a while now, but he didn't want to see him later tonight or tomorrow with many bruises or injuries. He might just come unglued if he saw anything like that.

"No…mother is worried and I need to be there with her…" Ritsuka murmured as he saw his house in the distance. He was predicting in his mind what was about to take place, and it wasn't anything good.

"Call me anytime, no matter how late it is. I'll come stay with you or get you if you need me to." Soubi told him as they inched nearer and nearer down the sidewalk. Ritsuka just squeezed the other's hand as his answer before letting go and looking up at him.

"I have to go."

Soubi sighed and nodded, leaning down to bring Ritsuka into a soft kiss before pulling away. "I love you, Ritsuka." He mumbled and offered him a sweet smile before raising back up completely. Right now, the younger boy couldn't return the smiling favor and just turned to walk towards his house. He knew that Soubi would either be nearby or right there where he left him. Ritsuka just knew these things, and he was certainly sure that Soubi wouldn't be going back to his apartment unless he was going with him tonight.

…

"Ritsuka? Is that you? Are you okay?" The boy's mother had a sheer look of worry over her face as she embraced her son. He knew this was just an act, this concerned side of her wouldn't last long at all. She was just setting up a trap for him, he knew it.

"I'm fine." The boy stood there, arms firmly against his sides as his mother squeezed him in a hug.

"I knew when you would come back you'd be the real Ritsuka. I didn't even care that you were gone, because I knew when you were back, you'd be yourself again. Isn't that right? You're _my _Ritsuka now, right?" She pulled back and looked at him in the face, a smile fading as she narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for an answer. The bad thing was, Ritsuka wasn't sure how to answer her. There were many going through his head and he just couldn't pick one that sounded right and he would get by with and she-

And then he felt a sharp blow to the side of his face. She had hit him, and he wasn't even ready for it that time, usually he could predict it, but not now. As he was caught off guard he tried to catch his breath, putting his hand to his cheek for a moment. No, that's what she wanted, was to see him looking scared. And he wasn't going to look scared.

"I knew it wasn't you! You're not my son at all! And you never will be!" She threw the nearest thing that she had with her, which was just a thin paperback book and it was easy to dodge.

"Mother I-"

"Shut up!" She threw a vase at him next and it broke on the wall behind him as he tried to make way towards the stairs. If he got up to his room and locked the door he would be fine. And then maybe go out onto the balcony, and he'd be safe. Then again he knew he shouldn't move, he should just stand there until she wore herself out and walked away like it usually happened. But this time her voice had a certain edge to it, she was more angry than usual.

"Who's going to save you? Nobody is here but me! And you can't stop me!" She was going on a rage, knocking things off of shelves in Ritsuka's direction. He ran his way towards the staircase, but she caught him in time before he could get too far.

"Why won't you change back!" She screamed at him, enraged as she slapped him hard to where he fell onto the staircase, hitting his head hard. He saw nothing but black for a couple of seconds and couldn't regain balance to get up the stairs.

"I hate you! Nobody is going to save you from me!" Now she was just yelling and Ritsuka curled up in a defensive ball for a while and listened to her screams. Eventually she stomped off and he heard her bedroom door slam. He crawled up the stairs as best as he could and got into his own room, locking the door. He was still seeing black and couldn't stand without being dizzy. His head had really hit those stairs pretty roughly.

After about ten minutes of lying on the floor, he tried to stand with support from the wall. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed Soubi. He didn't want to be here. Mother would think that he was just sitting up in his room not answering her if she came to check on him.

"Ritsuka? Are you alright?" Soubi's voice was immediately found on the other line. The boy winced as he put his hand to his forehead.

"I'm…fine. Can you come get me in my room?" He mumbled and his words kind of slurred a little bit because he still wasn't really all there yet.

"I'll be right there." Soubi answered before the phone was hung up and Ritsuka put his hand down to see a good amount of blood on it. Great. He sighed and walked towards the glass door, but didn't quiet making it that far. Before he knew it he had blacked out and hit the floor instantly.

…

About an hour later Ritsuka blinked his eyes open and sighed when he felt pain rush towards his head. He wanted to get back to sleep immediately, but he saw Soubi there standing over him. Where was he? Certainly not in his own bedroom…no, he was in Soubi's apartment. Well, he'd much rather be here anyway.

"What happened?" He said, trying to speak but it was a little bit quieter than that.

"I came up to your room and apparently you had blacked out on the floor and left a pretty good blood stain there, but I cleaned it up." Soubi leaned over and kissed the boy's cheek gently, his hand covering one of Ritsuka's. Just so the boy wouldn't feel like he was alone right now.

"It hurts…" The younger one complained slightly before sighing and trying to sit up, but Soubi placed a hand to his chest to keep him from it.

"No, stay laying down. What do you need?" He asked as if he was playing nurse or something. He might as well have been.

"Nothing." He murmured back to him and rubbed one of his eyes slightly, and dropping his hand, looking a little frustrated. "I don't want to go back there…what would happen if I never went back, Soubi?"

"I'm pretty sure she would call authorities, but even then you could report her for the abuse…but then they'll just put you in a foster home or something." Soubi didn't like the sound of that at all, it would be too difficult. But there wasn't any way the boy could live with him and get away with it. Ritsuka didn't have any choice but to go back there. Although, he didn't want him going tonight, he had a slight plan for Ritsuka being able to stay with him for the night and him not getting in trouble for it. At least not much trouble. "Call your mother, tell her you're staying over at a friend's house for a school project. That way you can stay with me tonight."

Ritsuka sighed and nodded, but regretted that nod since it had hurt his head even further. "I will…in a bit." This time he sat up and put his hand out so that Soubi wouldn't stop him. Of course Soubi was there in no time propping the boy up with a couple of pillows behind his back. "I'm sorry you have to do this…"

"Why? I want to protect you and take care of you, Ritsuka." Soubi told him softly and he took the younger's hand once again and laced their fingers. "I love you, Ritsuka…I'll always take care of you." He whispered before leaning up to kiss him, as if to make his promises seem more real.

Ritsuka held this kiss, surprisingly, wanting to share it with him right now. Soon he felt Soubi's tongue reaching his own bottom lip, as if asking for the entrance. The boy allowed it and parted his lips for the older male as they deepened the kiss even further. It was exciting for the boy, maybe too much since all his rushing thoughts were placing a strain on his head injury right now. Yet right as he thought this, Soubi had parted with him, pecking his lips once more before leaning back to his previous position.

"You need some rest." He informed him as he stood and Ritsuka reached for him, not wanting him to leave his side just yet, or at all really.

"No, I want to stay awake." He frowned slightly as he started to move out of bed and stand up, beginning to walk. But he didn't succeed and it was good thing Soubi was there to catch him.

"Come on, then." The fighter picked up the boy and then sat in bed, letting Ritsuka curl up with him as he liked. And in no time the younger had settled on Soubi's lap, his head rested against his chest and arms encircling his waist. And his cat tail, which had wrapped itself around one of Soubi's thighs out of habit.

Soubi just smiled to himself, raising one hand to run his fingers across one of Ritsuka's cat ears to soothe him to sleep. And it had worked.

- - - - - - - - - -

…

So this one was a little bit shorter, and if it's demanded again, I can think up something else for another chapter. I suppose I have sort of an idea for a new chapter…if I get some more encouraging reviews! Thanks to everyone who already has!


	4. Kio Invades

Author's Note :: Hi, everyone! Once again I just want to thank everybody for the great reviews! So here is another chapter, it might be kinda rusty because my ideas are kinda slim for this one. It might just end up being tons more cute fluff or something.

Although, I will be gone for at least 4-5 days and the next chapter after this if there will be one, will be on hold. However, while I'm gone I'll write a new chapter or more than one, and save it that way I can add it on. Since where I'll be will have no internet! Anyway, read and review.

Still don't own Loveless, stop reminding me.

- - - - - - - - -

…

Kio Invades 

They had only slept for a few hours, although when Ritsuka woke up it was dark outside. He sighed and curled his fingers into Soubi's shirt slightly, squirming around on his lap to get comfortable once more. He knew that if he slept more he would sleep the rest of the night and he wasn't ready to do that yet, he wanted to spend time with Soubi.

The man felt him moving, of course, and he woke up instantly to make sure that he was all right. He was, at least from what he could tell right now. Except Ritsuka wasn't aware that Soubi was awake yet, for now he was still and playing with the buttons on the man's shirt quietly. This action made Soubi smile and he raised his own hand up to run through the boy's hair slowly.

This caught Ritsuka off guard and he looked up to see the usual smile on the other's face. He returned it and leaned up for a kiss, but he didn't hold it this time.

"I don't think you should be going to school tomorrow." Soubi said simply as his fingers barely traced over the spot where the boy had hit his head.

"Why not? I'm feeling better." He gave the other a look, he didn't like to miss school. He always felt like he was missing out on something important if he didn't get to go.

"I don't need to be worrying about you all day while you're gone. I don't want to have to come get you because you blacked out again." He told the other and sat up a little bit, wrapping both arms around his tiny waist.

"You won't, I'll be fine. Besides, don't you have an exam or something tomorrow?" Ritsuka yawned slightly as he curled up against the other's chest once more and closed his eyes.

"Yes, but Natsuo and Yoji will be here. I'll be gone for about two hours and then I'll come right back." The older one said a little more quietly, thinking that the boy was about to go off into sleep once again.

"I'm not missing school tomorrow, you won't make me." Ritsuka answered in a half sleepy tone, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders as he spoke.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes, now go back to sleep."

…

Thankfully Ritsuka woke up in time for school and knew he needed a bath. Did he really trust being in a bath, naked, with Soubi around? Not as if the fighter would do anything, but he may 'accidentally' open the door or something. Or one of the Zero boys would walk in, but he really didn't like feeling all dirty. Plus he didn't have any clothes, he'd have to ask Yoji for something since they were about the same size.

The boys had slept on the floor again last night, but now they were sitting at the table eating breakfast Soubi had fixed for all of them. Ritsuka had the chance to ask him before he had started stuffing his face, and then announced that he was going to take a bath. And he gave Soubi a look before turning to go into the bathroom and do so.

Ritsuka had clothes and everything, so he started to undress what he was wearing now and slip into the warm water. He sighed and closed his eyes to get relaxed, he had a bad headache. Maybe this bath would make him feel a little bit better.

He had just started to wash up whenever he heard the door squeak open, his eyes shot up to see Soubi peaking in.

"Soubi! I told you not to come in here!" Ritsuka yelled immediately and gave him an angered look. The fighter just chuckled at him slightly.

"You never said anything, you just looked at me. Besides, I wanted to see how cute you looked while you took your bath." Soubi smirked, seeming pleased with the sight of Ritsuka sitting there.

"Get out!" Ritsuka raised his hand and the soap was in it, there was another he could use if he threw that one.

Soubi grinned and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Couldn't a kid get a decent bath without being interrupted?!

…

Soubi went to take his exam and Ritsuka went to school. It was a regular day, he had raging headache most of the time though. He tried to ignore it and stick to his schoolwork though, and trying to deal with Yuiko's slightly annoying voice until lunchtime. Once lunchtime had rolled around, Ritsuka was walking to the cafeteria. He had just happened to glance out a hallway window and see a familiar blonde standing outside the school gates. What was he doing here already?

Ritsuka went outside, it was easy, and he wouldn't get caught. Some kids went outside to eat their lunch, it was fine as long as they didn't get outside the gates.

He walked towards the entrance and stood there, sighing slightly as he watched Soubi put out his cigarette and smile at him.

"Good afternoon, Ritsuka." The man said so simply, as if him being here already wasn't odd or annoying in any sort of way.

"Why are you here so early?" The boy demanded, glancing behind him every so often, nobody was watching. He opened the gate and shut it quietly, going behind the brick wall so that he couldn't be seen.

"I thought I'd come get you now and take you out to lunch and then come back home with me." Soubi suggested and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the younger one's cheek softly. Ritsuka didn't feel like arguing with him, and he was already out here.

"Fine, let's go."

…

Soubi had taken Ritsuka wherever he'd wanted to go. He had picked McDonalds, and that was perfectly fine with him. They sat across from each other in a booth and ate in almost near silence, every once in a while someone would say something, but I wasn't much. Mainly because Ritsuka liked to finish his food without any interruptions or anything, besides, this tasted good.

Once they were done, the boy took his drink and sipped from it quietly, deciding now was the time for the small talk.

"How'd your exam go?" The boy asked quietly and set his drink down in front of himself.

"It went well." Soubi smiled as the other took interest in something about him. "How was school?"

"I've had a horrible headache all day and I had to skillfully avoid Yuiko's shrill voice, but other than that…it was okay." He shrugged and finished up his drink, setting it on the tray in front of him to throw away.

"You should take something for it once we get back home." Soubi advised as he stood up and took the tray, going to dump it into the trash and setting the plastic tray on top of all the other's there.

Ritsuka had just shrugged and caught up with his fighter, reaching his hand out to find Soubi's. Once it was found, he laced their fingers together and tugged him out of McDonalds. The boy was getting better at dragging Soubi around, it was no problem, he knew he was going to follow and do everything he said or did anyway.

"I like spending time with you." Ritsuka said out of the blue as they were headed down the sidewalk towards the apartment.

"I like spending time with you, Ritsuka." Soubi answered simply.

"I like it when we spend the night with each other…I sleep better, for some reason." He was almost too embarrassed to admit it, his cheeks turning a light pink color as he looked down at his shoes.

"Really?" Soubi seemed amused, since he had that smirk plastered right across his face.

"Don't look at me like that!"

…

Once they were in the apartment, Ritsuka noticed that something was widely out of place. Kio was there. He suddenly felt a small feeling of jealousy inside of him, he knew Kio had to have some slight feeling for Soubi, or else he wouldn't be so stalker-ish.

"Soubi! I thought I'd drop by, I haven't seen you in a while." Kio stood with a small, but then noticed the small cat boy standing behind Soubi, and then made a disgusted face.

"You just saw me a couple of hours ago, Kio." Soubi said as he tugged Ritsuka inside and shut the door, taking his hand and leading him further into the apartment.

"Yes, but we were busy taking a test, so we didn't get the chance to speak." Kio told him as he sat down at the table, he had apparently brought takeout to the apartment. "Come and eat with us." He said, referring to himself and the Zero boys, which he still found was weird that they were living with Soubi.

"Ritsuka and I already ate, thank you." Soubi answered as he smiled and went into the bedroom with the boy and shut the door after them. Kio made a disgusted face, he was actually going to take that boy in the same room with him alone?! Ew.

Soubi smiled at Ritsuka once they were alone and took off his own jacket. Ritsuka watched him and then went to go sit on the edge of the bed.

"I have to go back home sometime this afternoon…" The boy said quietly as Soubi joined him seconds later on the bed.

"I'll walk you there." He told him and held his smile, looking down at him and running his fingers through his hair. Ritsuka stayed still for a few moments, before glancing up at his fighter. He treated him too well, he was spoiling him. Buying him lunch and taking care of him like this.

The boy found some courage and leaned up, touching his lips to Soubi's gently. Soubi of course, wasn't about to refuse this kiss and returned it just as softly as the boy had given it. However, this time, Ritsuka had wanted more. They had only done this once before, last night. And he had enjoyed it, and he was sure that Soubi had as well.

Ritsuka sat up a little to get closer to him, Soubi however grabbed him around the waist, tugging him into his lap in a swift movement. The boy got settled, straddling the older one slightly as they deepened their kiss. Soubi's hands slid along the other's back, Ritsuka's own hands in the older one's hair. It would be embarrassing if someone walked in right now. They thought too soon.

The door was opened and of course it was Kio, who immediately gasped and started out on a rant. "Soubi! You pervert! That's disgusting! He's a little virgin grade schooler! And you're in here making out with him?"

Ritsuka parted with Soubi and sighed, feeling embarrassed now. He hid his face into the other's neck, wrapping his arms around it as well. Kio always had to ruin things for them.

"Everyone loses their ears when they wish to, Kio."

"Well it looks like you were about to take his! I can't believe I'm friends with you! Having little kids living with you and then…this! With another little kid!" Kio covered his face before storming off into the next room, slamming the door behind him.

Soubi just sighed, and Ritsuka was still embarrassed by all of this. "Maybe I should go home." The boy said quietly, leaning back from Soubi a little bit.

"Only if you want." Soubi told him, not liking the idea of the boy leaving. He knew it was all Kio's fault, but he wouldn't get angry at his friend. Maybe just avoid him for a while.

"Well…" Ritsuka trailed off, shifting a little bit on top of Soubi, before eventually moving onto the spot next to them on the bed.

"Do whatever you want, Ritsuka. " The older one said as he stood, as if ready to walk him home now if he should want to go.

"I guess I should, I have homework to do…but you will come get me at school tomorrow, right?" He didn't have to ask, he knew Soubi would come on his own, but still, he wanted to make sure.

"Of course." Soubi bent down to kiss the other's forehead with a smile. "I love you, Ritsuka."

The boy was hesitant before he looked up at his fighter with his big innocent, violet eyes. "I love you too, Soubi."

- - - - - - - - -

…

Ooo. I've got a good idea for the next chapter already, sine this one was kinda blah and just fluffy. But you gotta have that every once in a while, right? So, remember, I'll be gone for a few days, but I will be writing while I'm gone so once I'm back, expect chapter five!

Love you, guys. Review, please.


	5. So Many Questions

Author's Note :: And here is chapter five! Thanks for the reviews and everything, I'm not sure how many chapters this fic will end up having at this point. We'll just have to see what happens after I'm done with this chapter.

So in this one, Yuiko is getting on Ritsuka AND Soubi's nerves and some drama happens and then Ritsuka started asking Soubi some questions…

Read and review, please. :

I don't own Loveless.

- - - - - - - - - - -

So Many Questions That May Never Be Answered 

It was finally a Friday, thank god. Ritsuka was so happy at this point that he might could just jump up and down and scream. Which wouldn't be a very usual thing for the boy to do. However, it being Friday meant that he could spend the entire weekend away with Soubi, and just tell his mother he would be at a friend's house. And she wouldn't really care then, she might even be glad that he was gone. Even though he didn't want to think about that right now, really.

He took his seat and stared up at the board in the front of the classroom, grabbing out his notebook and opening it up. Nearby he heard Yuiko talking to Yayoi, silently wondering to himself if the girl would ever stop liking him and go for Yayoi. He knew the other boy had some feelings for her and he was hoping that she would finally notice it and stop obsessing over him. For some reason he just felt so odd whenever people "liked" him like that or something. Sure, he was getting used to Soubi saying 'I love you' and had even come to the point where he'd answered him, but still. Soubi was the only one he had ever felt like that before, and Soubi was a guy...so was he gay now? No, he didn't think so. He just hadn't found any sort of girl that he had wanted to spend time with, after all he was young. It was still a bit early to be thinking all of these things. Still, Soubi had managed to take up some sort of space in Ritsuka's heart.

Yuiko however was next to him in no time, asking him about his day yesterday and how things were going. Sometimes she asked too much, and it got on his nerves. Lately though he had been able to get by with small answers and she was usually satisfied.

"What are you going to do this weekend, Ritsuka?" The girl's bubbly voice spoke towards him and the boy turned before shifting in his seat lightly. As if he had to think about it for a moment.

"Probably...spend time with Soubi." He answered simply and went back to writing something down on the piece of paper in front of him.

"Really? You two have been spending a lot of time together, lately." She watched him with her big eyes, blinking every so often at him.

"I suppose." He answered before giving what she had said a few thoughts. Was he really? Was it starting to become noticeable? Was he really turning into a lovesick kid like he thought a few days ago? No, no. His and Soubi's relationship was much different than all that...their relationship had a purpose.

"I might be going somewhere with Yayoi." She said a bit proudly and glanced at the boy she spoke of before going back to Ritsuka. And Ritsuka seemed to beam slightly, finally, maybe he could have a normal friendship with this girl without her hanging on his every word.

"That's good, I bet you'll have fun." He nodded and looked up at her for the first time since they had started speaking.

"Oh." Yuiko made a face, as if her plan had failed. She had only agreed to go with Yayoi to maybe make Ritsuka jealous, and ask him to come along. However, she'd wait until lunch to bring up the matter again. But as far as Ritsuka was concerned, he was going to be spending his time with Soubi, and that was it.

The last bell rang and Ritsuka was grabbing his book bag up and shoving whatever he needed inside of it. He was outside into the schoolyard in no time, making small talk with Yayoi and Yuiko about their weekend together, even though now the girl didn't seem too excited to be going. Ever since she failed at trying to get Ritsuka to tag along with her.

Ritsuka turned the corner to exit the gates with a smile on his face, expecting Soubi. However, he wasn't there at all. His smile immediately faded and it turned into a frown in no time. Only once before had he not picked him up, and that resulted into something very bad. At first, worry struck him, and then it was angry, before delving back into the same worry again.

"Ritsuka? Where is Soubi?" Yuiko asked with also, a concerned look on her face as Yayoi glanced around to see if the college student was somewhere to be seen.

"I'm not sure..." Ritsuka said quietly as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his number, setting it to his ear and waited. It rang and rang...and rang, there was never an answer on the other line. He shut his phone and stood there for a moment, before turning to wave at his two friends and started walking off. The two seemed confused, and then turned to walk off in their own direction. Ritsuka had his phone out again, redialing the number once again and waiting. Still, there was no answer at all, so this time he decided to leave a message.

"Soubi! I don't know where you are or what you're doing but you should answer your phone! You promised that you would always answer! If I find out you're doing something behind my back again, I'll...just call me back." And he shut his phone. He didn't want to go home, he'd told mother this morning that he would be gone for the weekend with his friends, so he didn't want to. So, he was making his way towards Soubi's apartment, thinking maybe that Natsuo and Yoji would know something about his fighter's whereabouts.

He called again, no answer, and he left another message. "This is great, Soubi...still not answering your phone, hm? I might have forgiven you for the first time, but not now. Answer your phone!"

Ten minutes later, but almost to the apartment he started to call once again. He still got nothing. "Soubi...you aren't mad at me are you?" He stopped where he was walking on the sidewalk after he'd said this. "Is it because we've been spending too much time together? Because if you needed time on your own you could just tell me! I don't understand you sometimes. You lead me on and tell me all these things and spoil me, then the next day you just drop off the face of the earth without telling me? Soubi I ca-" And the voicemail system cut him off. Well he wasn't done talking yet, calling again, getting the system and continuing what he was saying.

"Anyway, like I was saying. If you didn't want to hang out with me today or pick me up you should've just told me! Or at least you shouldn't make me expect you being there to come get me, because now I do! And you worry me now that you aren't answering your phone, and no where to be found." He hung up, putting his phone into his pocket as he approached the apartment's door. He tried to open it and it was locked, that was odd. If Natsuo and Yoji were home they usually kept the door open. Which also meant that Soubi wasn't home, or was he? Was he trying to keep him out of his apartment now? Ritsuka's heart ached as he though these things and sighed, looked down at his feet. What should he do now? Go back home and wait for Soubi's call or something?

So many possibilities raced through his mind. Was Soubi tired of him? Was it possible? Did something happen to him? Had he gotten into another battle without him? No, he'd ordered him not to, he shouldn't go against his orders...

Ritsuka raised his hand and knocked on the door a few times, there was no answer. Sighing, he turned and started to walk off, towards the park. He could sit there for a while before he decided on what he should do. When he was there, he found a park bench and took a seat, holding his phone in his hand and willing for it to ring.

An hour later, Ritsuka was still sitting there, watching people walk in the park and little kids playing around together. He had lost track of time, until he heard his phone ringing. He scrambled around instantly and looked at his phone, it was Soubi. Finally.

"Soubi!" He answered the phone, voice angry, and he didn't give the fighter a chance to say anything in his own defense. "Why weren't you answering your phone? Do you know how worried I was about you? You had me scared half to death! I went to your apartment and the door was locked! Do you just not want to hang around me anymore? If you want to see less of me than you should just tell me!"

"I was at school, Ritsuka. We had a pop quiz out of no where and I couldn't have my phone on...it took longer than it should have. I'm sorry." Soubi sounded apologetic for making the boy so upset and worried about him.

This made Ritsuka feel like a complete idiot now, for yelling at Soubi like that and assuming things that wasn't right at all. "I'm sorry, I thought..." He trailed off before sighing and shaking his head a little bit.

"It's fine, Ritsuka. I understand why you were so upset." Soubi's voice sounded oddly nearby all of a sudden, and Ritsuka turned his head to see him there. He nearly jumped because he was so surprised that he was there.

"Soubi!" The boy jumped up from the park bench and ran around to him, wrapping his arms around his waist in a tight hug. He was so glad to see him, but he wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was because he had been so worried about him before, and knowing he was safe now was good.

As Soubi leaned down to kiss him, a familiar sound rang out. Soubi's cell phone. Who would be calling him right now? The man pulled it from his pocket with a sigh, and was then surprised to see who it was. Yuiko, she hadn't called him a long while, so why all of the sudden now?

"Who is it?" Ritsuka asked as he noticed the slightly confused expression Soubi had on his face.

"Yuiko." Soubi asked as he started to open his phone, watching Ritsuka, who was next to make a face. An annoyed one. "Should I not answer it?" The man asked next and Ritsuka shrugged, stepping away from him slightly to let him speak on the phone and Soubi opened it to answer it.

"Hello?" He waited for the girl's voice to answer, it was chipper, which was a usual thing coming from her.

"Soubi! Are you with Ritsuka right now?" The girl asked over the other line, and Soubi was puzzled as to why she was asking.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh." The girl's bubbly voice dropped to disappointment immediately. "I was going to see if he wanted to come with Yayoi-kun and I, but I was going to check to see where he was before I asked."

"Oh, I see." Soubi looked over at Ritsuka before he answered the girl back. "Did you already ask him about it?"

"Yes!" Yuiko's voice sounded upset. "But he said he would be with you but I just wanted to check…something's been wrong with him lately. Like he's in love with you or something."

Once these words left Yuiko's mouth and reached Soubi's ear he couldn't help but smirk at the small boy before him. Ritsuka didn't know it because he had his back turned, watching a few kids playing on a slide nearby.

"Well, Ritsuka isn't feeling well right now, but I'll ask him about it, goodbye Yuiko." And Soubi hung up, watching Ritsuka turn back around and look up at him with curious eyes.

"What did she say?" The younger boy asked and shifted around on his feet, knowing pretty much what she had told him anyway.

"Well. You're in love with me, apparently." Soubi seemed amused by this and he wanted to see the small fit that Ritsuka would have next.

"What? She said that! I-" He cut himself off, a blush forming over his cheeks as he look at the ground, away from Soubi at all costs.

"Is it true, Ritsuka? Are you falling in love with me?" Soubi asked with sly grin, leaning down to kiss the boy's forehead gently, and take his hand.

"Shut up." He answered and followed Soubi as he started walking off, since he had a hold of his hand. They were going towards Soubi's apartment, of course.

And now, Ritsuka's phone was the one to be ringing. Soubi wondered to himself if it was Yuiko, and got a little frustrated at the thought. The girl really liked Ritsuka. And he knew he shouldn't keep him away from her, but he wanted to spend time with the boy. Sparks had been going between them lately and he wanted it to happen more. Yuiko's calling was ruining it.

Ritsuka sighed as he opened his phone, continuing to walk along with Soubi, still holding his hand. "Yes, Yuiko?" He asked into the phone, Soubi got his answer, it was her after all.

"I'm busy tonight…I don't know about tomorrow, besides, I told you I would be busy." Ritsuka's voice sounded tired and a bit irritated. Soubi knew what it was like to have friends who wouldn't leave you alone.

"Okay, bye." Ritsuka shoved his cell phone into his pocket as they were finally at the door of Soubi's apartment.

"You know." Soubi started, as he opened the door and walked inside while pulling the boy along with him. "I think Yuiko likes you."

"Obviously. She's obsessed over me or something…it kind of gets on my nerves." Ritsuka sighed as he stepped inside to see Natsuo and Yoji playing a video game or something, he ignored them and went straight for the bedroom. He just wanted to lay down and do nothing but talk to Soubi right now.

"Do you like her?" The man asked as he entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him, approaching the bed slowly and sitting next to the laying boy there.

"I…don't know. I'm always confused when people ask me those questions." Ritsuka turned onto his side to face Soubi, blinking at him with curiosity. "She's my friend, I don't know what else to say about it." He shrugged slightly and looked down at the bed sheets.

"Well…how do you like me?" Soubi asked, beating around all the direct questions that he wanted to ask him.

"I…" Ritsuka had to think on this one. He had already told Soubi once that he'd loved him, but only that one time. And lately he had been in a lot of thoughts of love, Soubi, Seimei, and everything all put together. "I love you, Soubi, that's all I can say about it…" He answered and sat up some, watching the older one before him.

"I love you too, Ritsuka." The man smiled and leaned over, touching their lips together softly. But before they could continue, Ritsuka wanted to ask a couple more things.

"Soubi." Ritsuka began, sitting up completely now and getting that serious look on his face. "If Seimei is still alive right now, and we find him…what will happen then?"

Soubi's face went blank, he didn't know what to tell him. And even if he did know, he wouldn't tell him. "I don't know, Ritsuka." He answered, it wasn't honest, but it was good enough for now.

"Don't lie to me! Would you leave me, forget all about me, and run back to Seimei?" He demanded, watching him carefully, as if reading his face to find out if he was lying to him or not.

"I don't know. Besides, Seimei is…dead, so let's not talk about it."

"You hesitated! That's just proving that you're hiding something from me!" Ritsuka calmed himself down a bit before pushing himself off of the bed. "Of course you would do that…you love Seimei, you two are supposed to be together. We aren't…you're Seimei's, and that's how it will always be." The boy felt hurt to think all these things, whether they were true or not. He loved Soubi, but if Seimei came back, he would just stand by and let them love each other, as long as it meant he got his brother back.

Soubi didn't know what to say to him at this point. He didn't know if he should will Ritsuka to stay there and just forget all about it, or let him do what he pleased. He was afraid that Ritsuka would leave, he didn't want that, but if it was what the boy wanted then he would have to let him go.

"I'm going…I need time to think." Ritsuka said suddenly as he stood up and went towards the door to leave.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Soubi asked with no emotion in his voice at all.

"No," Ritsuka put his hand to the doorknob, turning it to go into the other part of the apartment. "I'm not going home." And then he was gone and out of the front door. With Yoji and Natsuo looking towards the door, and then Soubi in confusion.

…

Once Ritsuka was back into the park, he realized that he was back at square one, and he couldn't go home. He was home free for most of the weekend. He would sleep in the park, but the cops might find him, pick him up, and make him go back home. And that would be bad. His last resort wasn't exactly a pleasant one, but he'd go through with it.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, setting it to his ear as he waited, before someone answered. "Yuiko, can I still hang out with you guys?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

…

Okay, well…see what happens in the next chapter. I predict much fluff and maybe something dirty coming up. –gasp- Who knows? Review, please. :D


	6. Where Do We Go?

Author's Note:: Thanks for the chapter five reviews, everyone! It's been a while since I've updated! I haven't been feeling so well lately… And here is chapter six, read on and review, darlings.

It's kinda random…just a bunch of cute shit until I can make the plot better, so don't flame me for it.

I don't own Loveless.

- - - - - - - - -

…

**Where Do We Go?**

Hours later Ritsuka was walking back towards the park, he had came from spending the evening with Yuiko and Yayoi. The girl seemed very pleased with the fact that Ritsuka had decided to show up and go along with them. Yayoi however seemed angered by it, but he wasn't mean to Ritsuka directly, just usually mumbling under his breath or competing for Yuiko's attention. Most of the time Ritsuka let him have all of her he wanted, even though the girl would try ignoring Yayoi from time to time.

Now here he was, back in the park once again with nowhere to go or nothing to do. It was a horrible feeling, these questions about Seimei and Soubi that he had. He wanted to just let them go and run back to Soubi, spend the night with him tonight and just be there with him. He knew that the man would take him back in with no complaints at all, but was he ready to go back? It had been a few hours, he wondered if Soubi was worried about him or anything.

Giving off a sigh, he looked towards the direction of Soubi's apartment. Yes, he was going to go back, we all knew that he was going to.

He trudged along slowly because he was tired, Yuiko's talking and dragging him around had worn him out so much. He was ready to fall into bed and curl up to get all warm and just lay there, maybe not sleep, but lay there.

As he was walking his cell phone began to go off, looking at the screen it confirmed that it was Soubi. A small smile reached his lips as he opened up the phone and put it up to his ear slowly.

"Hello?" He said in a bit of a plain tone, not wanting Soubi to know that he was delighted that he had called.

"Ritsuka, are you alright? Did you go home?" The man asked on the other line and Ritsuka just kept walking, getting closer and closer to Soubi's place.

"No, I didn't go home." He answered simply.

"Where are you? Should I come get you?" Soubi sounded a little concerned, and that was good. That's just what Ritsuka had been aiming for, it had worked.

Good timing as well, Ritsuka opened the door to the apartment quietly and shut his phone. He looked inside and saw Soubi sitting at the table with his cell phone in his hand, looking at it in a puzzled manner because Ritsuka had hung up on him.

"No, you don't need to come get me." Ritsuka spoke softly and he shut the door behind him and went to sit next to Soubi.

Soubi watched him with slight amusement, his sacrifice was very sly sometimes. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips gently, and Ritsuka welcomed it. He wasn't against his kisses anymore, he wanted them now. And he still wasn't exactly sure why, either.

They deepened their kiss slowly, each one of them parting their lips to invite each other's tongues at the same time. Ritsuka still wasn't completely used to this type of kissing though, and as they did he felt a small blush creeping up onto his own cheeks. Soubi reached for the boy and tugged him closer to him, wrapping his arm around the other's slim waist slowly. Ritsuka seemed a bit surprised and put his hand to the other's chest slightly, fingers curling into his shirt a bit as they kissed.

Finally, for once they weren't being interrupted, at least not yet anyway.

Soubi wanted to smile but he knew that it would ruin their kiss. So he saved it for later, slipping his free hand along the boy's back as he was trying to find any sensitive spots Ritsuka might have there. He pressed his fingertips between the boy's shoulder blades slightly, which got Ritsuka to arch his back a little and make a pleased noise into their kiss. He'd found one little spot he could use to his advantage now.

Ritsuka was blushing furiously at this point. They had never kissed this long before, and it took some concentration as well. He felt Soubi's hands going everywhere, which was distracting him a bit. He slipped his arms up and around the other's neck, his fingers playing in the blonde locks that were right there in reach. Now it was all perfect to him.

That is, until Natsuo walked through, probably to get something to drink or eat for he and Yoji. "Sure, Yoji, I'll be right back." He said as he was opening the door and laid eyes upon Ritsuka and Soubi. Ritsuka opened one eye and saw him standing there, quickly tearing away from Soubi and looking quite embarrassed by all of this.

"I was just going to get something to drink…don't mind me." Natsuo smirked as he went to grab water for Yoji and then go back into the bedroom. Giggles came from the next room after a couple of seconds, no doubt they were giggling about Ritsuka and Soubi.

Soubi smiled at Ritsuka and stood up, going to grab his hand and take him into his own bedroom, away from the Zero boys. Ritsuka watched him for a couple of seconds before tagging along with him. They reached the bedroom and the door was shut, Ritsuka went towards the bed, slipping off his shoes on the way. He slipped beneath the blankets and the sheets and Soubi followed after him. It seemed that lately, he had been finding himself curled up in the sheets with Soubi a lot.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka murmured, snuggling up to him in seconds.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" The man asked while running his slim fingers through the boy's hair slowly.

"Does it hurt to get your ears taken?" The boy asked in an innocent tone of voice, which was kind of muffled since he buried his face in the crook of Soubi's neck to avoid blushing too much.

"Some…but then it feels better afterwards." The man whispered to him, reaching up to scratch at the younger one's ears at the talk of them.

"Hm…I see." Ritsuka seemed to get quite relaxed while Soubi scratched his ears, it was a weakness. He got quite comfortable with him there and closed his eyes, already wanting to drift off to sleep. However, he put it off for a few more questions. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Would you like me to take you somewhere?" Soubi replied as they laid there together, wrapped up in the sheets in the dark. Having Ritsuka in his arms the past couple of nights had been like heaven to him, if that's what heaven felt like.

"Yes." He answered simply and drifted off to sleep. And that was that.

…

Saturday morning came and Soubi was the first to be awake this time, which was good, because he wanted to watch Ritsuka sleep for as long as possible. The boy had his head against the pillow next to Soubi's head, one arm up around the man's neck and the other around his waist. His hand was slipped up to touch Soubi's side under his shirt. And one of his legs was intertwined with Soubi's. It was a completely adorable sight to see, if only someone could take a picture of this moment. The man would have cherished the picture forever.

Soubi shifted as carefully as possible to embrace his sacrifice further, but his slow movements only caused the boy to wake. "Mm…Soubi?" His voice was muffled slightly from sleep and he blinked up at him before giving off a tiny yawn, cuddling into him further. He wasn't quite ready to get up just yet.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Soubi whispered softly, regretting that he had ever moved in the first place.

"It's fine…" Ritsuka sighed softly and clung to Soubi softly, not really wanting to part with him.

"Well…did you ever decide where you wanted to go today?" Soubi asked quietly as his fingers ran idly along through the others hair slowly.

"Somewhere we've never been before, just me and you…alone."

- - - - - - - - - - -

I dunno why. But I stopped it really suddenly. Just read the next chapter to see where they go and what happens when they do. Sorry it sucked, I promise the next chapter won't be like this at all.


	7. Aren't You Hurting Too?

Yeah so…here is the new chapter, maybe it'll have more meaning than the last one! And part of this is Ritsuka having a depressed moment and remembering Seimei…stuff like that. Kind of a sad chapter. But, it'll be worth it though. I am starting another fic…but once I got like…more than halfway done with it, it seemed so stupid…so I might not be putting that one up.

!!! zohreyha – I was almost in a writer's block but your review inspired me the most to keep on writing. So you pretty much pulled me out of my sad little hole. And you're right about the whole Saturday and school thing…I totally let that slip my mind.

Oh, and I got to read the sixth volume…finally! So some of the stuff that happened in there will come up in this chapter.

I don't own Loveless.

- - - - - - - - - -

Aren't You Hurting Too? 

Soubi had taken him out to eat first, they were sitting in McDonalds because that's what Ritsuka had chosen. And he had no objections to that, of course, Soubi wasn't eating anything though. The only thing that he had was a large cup of ice water and that was it. Ritsuka sat there with a cheeseburger and french fries, except he was just kind of picking around his food lazily. It was almost as if he had lost his appetite or something, Soubi wanted to say something if this kept up.

Ritsuka, however, was off in his own little world and might not have even heard if Soubi had spoken to him. He was staring outside a nearby window and seeing all the littler kids on the outside playground equipment. Their parents sitting at the little tables with their food and keeping an eye on their own children. It hurt Ritsuka to watch this, not because he never really got to play on the playground at McDonalds, but because he remembered when Seimei would take him to the park.

They used to go after Ritsuka got out of school. Seimei would get him ice cream and then they would go to the park, and his brother would push him in the swing or something like that. Those memories stung at his heart slightly and he glanced down at his french fries as he picked another one up and barely dipped it into the ketchup. Now was the time when Soubi had to say something.

"Ritsuka…you seem like you aren't so hungry." Soubi murmured quietly as he took a slow sip from his straw. He set his cup down and it wasn't until then when the boy looked up at him and then shrugged a little before adverting his gaze back towards the window.

"I'm fine…just…thinking." The younger one whispered as he gave off a sigh and forced a couple more fries down his throat. He wasn't really in the mood to eat, nor was he even hungry at all. However, he would then feel terrible if he didn't eat because Soubi was paying for all of this. So once he had gotten halfway through his fries he unwrapped his cheeseburger and took a small bite out of it.

Soubi dropped it and watched as Ritsuka ate so slowly, he knew that he wasn't hungry. "Ritsuka, if you aren't hungry then it's alright…"

"No!" He snapped suddenly and looked up at Soubi. "You paid for this so I'm going to eat it!" He grabbed his drink and took a sip from it before grabbing his cheeseburger once again. And Soubi pushed it no longer.

Finally, when Ritsuka was done eating, Soubi grabbed his trash and went to throw it away for him. Then he came back to the table and grabbed the other's hand gently before pulling him out of McDonalds. Now that the boy was fed, they could go out and do whatever it is that they wanted. However, he was relying on Ritsuka to say where he wanted to go…and he had no idea where to take him if the other didn't give any input.

"We'll get on the bus…but where do you want to go?" Soubi finally questioned as they approached the bus stop together. Ritsuka stood there next to the bench and the sign that designated that this was the bus stop.

"I want to go…to the mall." Ritsuka said quietly as he had made up his mind. He glanced up at Soubi and the older man almost seemed shocked by this request, and was about to ask why. But he didn't, or at least for now he didn't. The only reason Ritsuka wanted to go was that it was one place that he and Soubi hadn't been together that he could think of at the moment. Even though…Seimei had taken him there all the time, and it might hurt to walk up and down along the stores with Soubi just as he did with his brother, but maybe Soubi could create a distraction.

As they boarded the bus together, they of course sat next to each other. However, for once, Ritsuka was pushing himself close to Soubi, wrapping both of his smaller arms around one of Soubi's arms. He gave off a sigh and buried his face against the sleeve of the older man's jacket. Soubi knew this whole time that something was wrong, but now that Ritsuka was actually showing some sort of emotion…he just wanted him to let it all out. And he wouldn't ask any questions until later on.

The bus started to roll down the street and Ritsuka replaced himself, just resting his cheek against Soubi's arm now. They stayed that way in silence for pretty much the whole bus ride, because they were almost both too afraid to say anything. Perhaps not afraid…but worried about what might be said.

The bus made many stops before it was their own, and Ritsuka finally took a glance up at Soubi. The man had no expression on his face, he seemed so emotionless…and seemed that way often from time to time. It was odd, in many ways, he and Soubi were alike.

Soubi took notice of the fact that Ritsuka was staring at him and looked down, and gave off a gentle smile to the boy. He wanted to make this outing a perfect one so that whatever Ritsuka had on his mind, it was be a temporary distraction of some sort. They stayed silent still and finally their stop came. Soubi stood and grabbed Ritsuka's hand softly and tugged him throughout the bus and then out of the door and onto the sidewalk. There they stood, in front of the mass expansion of the building that was the mall. Ritsuka shifted slightly before starting off towards the front doors, dragging Soubi along with him this time.

- - - - -

It was odd being there with Soubi, to Ritsuka. He was so used to letting his brother bring him here and them having the time of their lives together. It almost hurt to see some of the same stores there where they used to go…and he always tried to look away or not even notice them, or show any interest to do inside them. Even though…they were the ones that he wanted to go inside the most. Maybe just because he could stand in one spot and remember something about Seimei, something to make his memories to last so much longer and become more real.

However, he avoided that because he was afraid of a small breakdown. Maybe not here in the mall directly, but once he got home and was away from Soubi…yes, that's when he would have his own little moment. They walked into a record store and Ritsuka noticed that it hadn't been here the last time he'd been at the mall. Which was good, nothing to remind him of Seimei in here…or at least he hoped anyway. Soubi scanned some of the racks for nothing in particular, he was just curious to see what they had in there. Ritsuka stayed close beside him, not finding anything that he wanted in here at all. But he did want something to remember this day by, he didn't know what but he did want something.

Soubi seemed to read his thoughts it seemed as he reached down for the boy's hand and dragged him out of the store. They went a little ways before reaching a certain store, a rather girly store in fact…Ritsuka wasn't embarrassed to be in there or anything. Soubi might be, but whatever. A couple of girls at a nearby earring rack giggled amongst themselves. They both seemed to ignore this.

"I'll pick out a necklace for you, and you pick out earrings for me." Soubi said simply with a tiny smirk on his lips, leaning down to press a small kiss to the boy's cheek before going off to search for that necklace. Ritsuka made a face and lingered towards the earring rack, trying to ignore the stupid girls standing around there. They looked to be about his age as well.

Ritsuka set his eyes upon a pair of earrings that were shaped like pink cupcakes. It made him laugh from just seeing those and he immediately knew that that was what he wanted Soubi to have. And he knew that his fighter would wear them without any objections at all. So he picked up those and went to reunite with Soubi, who seemed to be holding something in his hand as well.

The boy held out the cupcake earrings and Soubi tried to keep a straight face as he held out the necklace that he had. It was just a blue string with a rather enthusiastic looking dancing purple flower attached to it. They both burst into laughs.

- - - -

About an hour or so later, they were leaving the mall. Soubi was opening the earring package and taking out the current ones he had in. And then replaced them with the pink cupcakes with a grin. Ritsuka took the necklace and placed it around his neck. He seemed happier now as Soubi and the hilarious gifts that they had given each other had distracted his thoughts. That was good, but what was to happen later when he was alone tonight? Perhaps Soubi would spend the night with him so that he wouldn't be so alone and upset then.

"Thank you for my necklace." Ritsuka said softly as he glanced up at Soubi and his cupcakes attached to his ears. Soubi smiled and leaned down to capture the boy's lips with his own, softly. It didn't last though, because he could feel the slight heat on Ritsuka's face already, mainly because others were standing around to witness this.

"Let's go to the park…there's just one right down the street. I've been here before many times." Ritsuka nodded as he started his way down the sidewalk and expecting for Soubi to follow him.

- - - -

Once they had reached the park Ritsuka had chosen and secluded park bench away from everyone and everything else. He sat there and Soubi sat next to him and there was silence until Ritsuka had posed a question to his fighter.

"What's going to happen if Seimei is still alive?" The boy asked quietly and shifted on the park bench slightly.

"I…" Soubi stopped and glanced towards one direction, watching a few birds drinking from what looked like a rather old bird bath. "He's dead." He said simply, and sticking to his answer it seemed.

"Bull. I have so many people saying that he's alive." Ritsuka said rather roughly and gave Soubi a glare that the older man refused to look at.

"Who will you believe? Me? Or them?" The man finally looked down and was met with the boy's glare. The only time that he liked for him to look at him like that was when he was just teasing him and having an anger spurt.

Ritsuka was quiet for a while as he looked down at the old sidewalk and green grass coming up through its cracks. His fingers traced the lines of the wood on the park bench as he did so. "I don't know what to believe. But I want proof that he's really dead, or really alive. I have to have something…some sign. Can't you see that it's tearing me apart, and it is you two! You just don't admit it, you think you're so tough! Think you can hide all your emotions when I really know that you're hurting! You want him just as much as I do, so why don't you have a little hope left that he's alive?" The boy went off on one of his tangents again that he gets sometimes when he starts to become angry.

"Because if he is alive then he is a wanted man, and he will be dead in no time if that's the case." Soubi put it in simple terms and Ritsuka just stared at him. Ritsuka wanted to argue with that, to say that he would keep Seimei in secrecy if he were to still be alive, but he knew that he'd never be able to do it. And if Seimei was out there alive, somewhere, he didn't want to risk getting him actually killed before something could be sorted out. And he hated it when Soubi won fights like these, maybe not a fight but a…discussion. He hated it so much, he wanted to be the one to have the last word for once but he knew that couldn't happen right now. Actually…he might be able to.

"Aren't you hurting?" Ritsuka asked cautiously and watched as Soubi sat there silently before standing up.

"Maybe we should head back home?"

"No!" Ritsuka stood up as well, his anger creeping back up into him. "You can't act like this forever! You can't just push away all your feelings and keep them bottled up inside! That's not a good thing to do, Soubi."

"You do it as well, Ritsuka." Soubi told him in a calm tone of voice.

"That's not the point! The point is that you do it worse than I do. And we both have the same problem, don't you think it'd be a little easier if we both coped with it together? I know you know that he's out there, Soubi, I know that you know he's alive…he is, isn't he?" Ritsuka demanded, his eyes never leaving Soubi's never unchanging expression.

Soubi considered his options in his own mind quietly. Of course Seimei was alive, he had heard him on Nisei's cell phone and that had hurt him severely…to hear that voice and know that he was still out there. It hurt so much, that Ritsuka would never be able to understand.

"I don't know." Soubi finally answered, not wanting to give Ritsuka false hopes and tell him that Seimei was alive. Yes, he was alive, but who was to say how long until he was caught?

"You make me so mad sometimes, Soubi!" Ritsuka nearly screamed and started to stomp off out of the park and back towards the bus stop. Soubi stood there before trailing after the other quietly and joining him next to the bus stop sign.

"Don't ride home with me, catch another bus." Ritsuka said as he stood up, hearing the bus coming already.

"I don't think that's safe, Ritsuka…it's a long ride home on a bus like this. Something could happen." Soubi voiced his concern even though he knew that Ritsuka wouldn't listen.

"Don't ride home with me! And that's an order!" The boy told him harshly as he stepped onto the bus and left Soubi out there on the sidewalk.

- - - -

I know…so abrupt ending, but oh well. Find out what happens on the next chapter?!?! Review please!


	8. You Saved Me

Author's Note :: Soooo…here is the next chapter! Umm, yeah. So Just read it. Not so much of a point…but I kind of left you hanging at the end again, so…yeah.

I do not own Loveless.

- - - -

You Saved Me 

Ritsuka sat alone on the bus in his own little silence as it started to roll away from the sidewalk where Soubi was. For a few seconds he felt bad for blowing up on him like that, leaving him there and not even caring. However, it soon left him as he remembered how Soubi was acting, keeping things from him and not coming clean about things. About his hurt and pain, because he knew that he had it, he was just refusing to let it out.

The bus was weird on this part of town, more crowded and with rougher looking people. He just tried his best to ignore it though and shifted slightly in his seat. Looking down he sighed and reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone and opened it. It was like he was just expecting for Soubi to have left him a message or would have already called him…something. However there was nothing there on the screen at all, and he yearned to hear him his fighter. Would he end up calling him first? No, he couldn't do that because that would show that he was giving in and he didn't want to seem weak…at least just not yet.

Sitting there for another fifteen minutes he was still having the battle in his mind on whether or not what he should do. Finally he opened his cell phone once again and dialed Soubi's number slowly, as if he was still thinking on it. Eventually he set the phone to his ear and sat there, waiting as the other line rang endlessly…and he never answered the phone. Ritsuka was shocked, but he wouldn't make it obvious in the voicemail that he was about to leave for him.

"Soubi…we need to talk about this, call me back, okay? I…love you." He murmured before shutting the phone, it's not like he hadn't said 'I love you' to him before, but now it seemed so hard to do it since they were 'fighting' or…'arguing' or whatever this way. He still couldn't believe that he hadn't picked up the phone…why was he doing this? He was hoping that maybe he didn't hear the phone ring or he didn't have enough service to answer it…something other than the fact that Soubi might be ignoring him.

The bus was rolling to another stop, but it still wasn't his stop. He sighed and slumped in his seat slightly and kept quiet to himself, not looking at anyone else passing by him or making any contact with anybody.

Another ten minutes and finally the bus came to another stop and this was the one for Ritsuka. He stood up and moved to the front of the bus, feeling all the pairs of eyes on him as he stepped down onto the sidewalk at the bus stop. Giving off a small sigh of relief, he took out his phone to inspect it once again…still, nothing there. The boy wasn't quite ready to go home just yet. He hoped Soubi had caught another bus to get back…maybe he would go stay at his apartment to surprise him? Of course he wasn't going to apologize or anything, no, he didn't have to apologize…he had nothing to say sorry for anyway.

He walked to Soubi's apartment and was going up the stairs, jiggling the doorknob a couple of times. Locked? Hm. He looked under the rug at the door and grabbed a spar that Ritsuka had insisted that Soubi put there, and gratefully, he had. Unlocking and opening the door he was surprised at first to know that it was even locked to begin with. Where were Natsuo and Yoji? They never left the house so where were they now? He stood there in the silence before walking slowly towards Soubi's bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed. This was when he took his phone out…once again to redial the ever-familiar number. Still, there was no answer at all. A small surge of worry went through him as he wondered if Soubi was all-right, surely he was…he was _Soubi_.

Gazing around the room he saw a small stack of pictures on the little nightstand next to the bed. It was of himself and Soubi, and it kind of made him smile a little. Just to know that Soubi cared everything about him, he went out of his way to keep him safe, keep him company, keep him fed…everything.

And he was just now realizing all that, it seemed. Odd how it took him this long to notice that Soubi's life revolved about Ritsuka…sure Soubi had told him many times, but he never really believed it. And now it seemed so real. He suddenly fumbled with his phone to call Soubi once again, hoping and praying that his fighter would answer him.

And still…nothing.

Ritsuka fell back onto the bed and curled up slightly, shutting his eyes. Maybe he would fall asleep and then wake up…and Soubi would be there, waiting for him, waiting to take him into his arms and kiss him…everything that the boy wanted at that moment.

- - - -

Hours later Ritsuka was being gently shaken awake by the one and only – Soubi. He perked right up once he saw him and opened his mouth to start spitting out apologies, however, he knew that he had no reason to just yet…he didn't feel bad for the things that he said. And Soubi should realize that. They stayed there in silence for a couple of seconds before Ritsuka gave into saying something first.

"So…you made it home." The boy commented lightly as he sat Indian-style on the bed now. Soubi merely nodded and took a seat next to him and the silence continued on. Ritsuka gave off a sigh and as this awkward moment never ceased to be…well, awkward.

"Look, if you don't want me here I'll ju-"

"No, Ritsuka, I want you to stay here with me tonight." The older man cut him short of his words and shifted on the bed, slipping off his shoes and jacket, leaving them carelessly on the floor. Soubi seemed a little bit of in a spaced out world. Ritsuka silently wondered to himself if it was his fault…for the outburst he'd had at him. Or maybe he was finally realizing that he needed to come out and cope with the loss of Seimei…or whatever you could call this situation. It's just that Soubi knew much more than Ritsuka did.

"Alright." Ritsuka said simply and sat there, pulling his knees up towards his chest and setting his chin against his knees, eyes shut and trying to look relaxed. Which was almost near impossible in all of this tension going on right now. "Soubi…" Ritsuka began, which was an international sign for a serious conversation. "What would I do without you? If you hadn't just jumped into my life I would be so…dead. Lifeless, I would still be dwelling on the past…I still do, but you provide a distraction at least." The boy rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Soubi's remark.

Soubi just sat there with a small smile, he remembered some conversation he'd had with Kio kind of like this. Except Kio was accusing Soubi of being a zombie, lifeless, ever since Seimei's "death". Maybe he and Ritsuka were meant for each other, both dealing with the same problem…both being accused of being quiet shut-ins.

"_Soubi…you're acting like a zombie!"_

"_So I'm a monster now?"_

"_Yes! Ever since stupid Aoyagi has been gone you've done nothing but…I don't know! Put some life in yourself already."_

Soubi had nothing to live for, until he found Ritsuka. Now he had every reason to follow the boy's orders and to live every day for him. Protecting him, fighting for him, loving him…everything. And so far it had seemed so perfect.

"You saved me, Ritsuka." Soubi said in a quiet and simple voice as he leaned over the bed to place a tiny and sweet kiss to the boy's lips. "Saved me from destroying myself."

- - - -

Ritsuka had slept until about two in the morning and then he woke up with a small grumble. He would never be able to get back to sleep now, but the good thing was that he had Soubi right here next to him. Reaching up he wrapped his fingers around a few of the blonde locks sweeping against his cheek with a smile. They were so soft and Soubi was so warm. With a sudden feeling of security, he curled up against the other and nuzzled into his chest slightly. However, in the process of all of this he had awakened Soubi and that made him feel bad. He watched as the fighter shifted around before slipping his beautiful eyes and looking down at the boy.

"I'm sorry…I woke you." Ritsuka had a small look of concern across his features as he leaned up to peck a small kiss onto Soubi's chin.

"I love to wake up and see your face, Ritsuka. Don't ever be sorry for waking me." Soubi whispered quietly in the darkness and the boy just smiled as he cuddled up to him cutely. Then Ritsuka wondered if Seimei and Soubi had ever done this together…he felt a little jealous, even though he knew that he shouldn't have been.

Kio seemed to know some of the things that went on during Seimei and Soubi's relationship…perhaps he should do some research on that? Of course he couldn't just blatantly call him up or anything, like he knew the number anyway. He'd just wait until Soubi had him over someday and where he could get some talk time in with him. The relationship between his older brother and fighter was quite confusing. He wanted to ask Soubi…but what would he say? Anything? Maybe he should ask now…

"Soubi." Here we go again…

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"Do you love Seimei?" The boy asked in a curious tone.

"I did." Soubi answered calmly.

"Did? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he's gone now." Soubi seemed to still be sticking to the fact that Seimei was not alive any longer. Even though the fighter knew himself that he was still alive, out there…somewhere. A small sigh escaped Ritsuka, as the boy seemed to be getting frustrated again. However, Soubi was calm and said nothing more and tried to get back to sleep. It seemed that Ritsuka was not done yet though.

"Everyone keeps saying that Seimei was different. He didn't want people to touch him…yet he let me all the time. And that the Seimei I knew wasn't the same as everyone else…is that true?" Ritsuka seemed to have a thoughtful tone as he hoped that Soubi would give him some insight on this.

"Seimei was…a different person when he was around you it seems. He always acted so differently than what you describe." The older man shrugged softly.

"Everyone keeps saying that he was a jerk…" Ritsuka seemed upset to say this because Seimei was always such a kind and caring person to him. And he could hardly believe what people said…perhaps they were just trying to fill his head up with lies about his brother? Soubi fell oddly silent after Ritsuka spoke and the boy just rolled his eyes slightly, he knew that this conversation had come to an end already. And the boy knew that he had to get some information out of someone else as soon as possible…but until then, he decided to change the subject.

"Where are Natsuo and Yoji?" He asked as he rolled over onto his back and listened quietly as it sounded like the beginning of rain. Good, they had needed some rain.

"They went…home." The fighter spoke in a plain tone and Ritsuka could tell that he wasn't so happy about it.

"Oh…they just…picked up and left?" He seemed confused as to why they would just suddenly leave like that. Sometimes they were annoying yes, but he was getting used to them being around Soubi's apartment.

"Yes." After that was said there was more silence and Ritsuka sighed.

"I'm going back to sleep."

- - - -

That next morning Soubi was up at a usual time and fixing breakfast for Ritsuka. He no longer had to prepare anything for Natsuo and Yoji, when they were here he felt like he was caring for them in a way and kind of missed that. No…he didn't really care that much that they were gone, did he? Not really, it's just that they picked the totally wrong time to go and it hit him harder than it usually would have.

Ritsuka curled up against a pillow in bed before realizing that Soubi wasn't there. He yawned and gave off a small stretch before sitting up and looking around. Hearing the sounds of pots and pans in the next room he felt a little smile creep up to his face. Soubi was cooking for him and it wasn't like he never did…it was just so nice to be able to eat a meal without wondering if it was the right thing to eat or not.

In his mind it was a battle to eat in his own house. He was afraid that if he took a bite of the wrong thing…then it would all be over for him. His mother would go into a rage and it wouldn't be good at all. She was acting weirder as the days went on and Ritsuka had to be more cautious. Even though staying with Soubi and sneaking him in secretly probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had, but…he found that the longer he was away from Soubi, the harder and lonelier life seemed to be.

Ritsuka hopped out of bed and trudged into the next room, finding Soubi with his back to him preparing something that smelled nice. The boy smiled and crept up behind him, wrapping his arms around the older man's middle.

"Good morning, Ritsuka." Soubi smiled and put one of his hands over one of the other's smaller ones. The boy nuzzled into Soubi's back gently and nodded a little. He couldn't be any happier at that moment.

Soubi turned to greet the boy with a soft kiss to the forehead since it was a bit too much work to bend all the way down and kiss him normally. It was a difficult thing to do. Suddenly Ritsuka's phone was ringing and he looked confused. Not many people called his cell unless it was Soubi. Pulling out the device he looked at the outside screen to see that it was Yuiko. Not someone he really wanted to speak to at the moment, so he ignored the call. Soubi didn't ask, he didn't want to get into his business right now.

The older man placed a plate onto the table and Ritsuka went to sit down and eat his breakfast.

"We're going to be quite busy today." Soubi voiced up all of a sudden and Ritsuka raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"We're going to see if we can find out if Seimei is alive or not."

- - - -

Review, please.


End file.
